


父子关系

by beike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beike/pseuds/beike
Summary: 德拉科为得到布莱克家族的遗产答应了便宜舅舅小天狼星临死前的要求，本以为一切结束的他却没想到故事才刚刚开始……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	父子关系

“所以你们想照顾这个孩子？”德拉科一脸不悦地看着对面的夫妻，窃窃私语声戛然而止。

佩妮用胳膊肘捅了下自己的丈夫，弗农才咳嗽了一下，他说：“啊，是这样的，我们认为哈利应该和我们在一起生活，毕竟他是我妻子的妹妹的儿子，我们才是他在这世界上剩下的血亲。”他一边说着一边用小眼睛观察德拉科的反应，看到德拉科越扬越高的眉毛，弗农又紧接着说：“马尔福先生你可别误会，我的意思是哈利由我们来照顾是理所当然的，不必麻烦你了。哈哈，毕竟你日理万机的，没有那个时间。而且你一直单身，对于照顾小孩子还……”

“行了。”德拉科不耐烦地打断弗农，他把目光转向他此行的目标，那个一脸紧张的小男孩。“我想我已经解释得很清楚，小天狼星应该也提前给你说了。当然我尊重你的选择，你可以跟我走，也可以……”。

“我跟你走！”哈利放开他玩皱了的衣角抬起头大声地对德拉科喊道，眼睛闪烁着什么东西，像是下了极大的决心，他慢慢走向德拉科。德拉科有些惊讶，他们才第一次见面，哈利的眼神明明带着胆怯和警惕，却仍放弃了相处多年的姨妈而跟一个陌生人回家。这和德拉科想象的不一样，小天狼星去世时他在国外没能及时赶过来，没想到才几天哈利就被别人带走了，他本做好了拉锯战的抢人准备，结果哈利这么配合。看来是自己多虑了。也好，省了不少麻烦，德拉科顿时感觉轻快了许多。

哐当一声，佩妮把手中的杯子放在茶几上，她尖着嗓子说：“哈利你怎么能这样！我们才是你的亲人，跟他走，你就不怕他把你卖了吗！”

哈利躲在德拉科身后只露出一个小脑袋看向生气的姨妈和姨夫，他往后退了几步。“显而易见，他选择的是我，”德拉科得意洋洋地扬起下巴对佩妮说，“亲人，呵。恐怕你们巴不得和破特、布莱克家族的钱做亲人吧。”他此时只顾着贬低别人，倒忘了自己为什么非要哈利不可。

“跟我走吧。”

既然人已经得到了，那么德拉科也就没有理由在这里继续耗时间了。他侧过身看向正盯着地板发呆的哈利，示意哈利跟着自己，径直带着哈利离开了。

哈利紧跟着德拉科，德拉科走得特别快，他只能走几步跑几步。上车后，两人沉默不语，哈利坐在后座上努力欣赏窗边的风景，一棵树，两棵树……但不安的感觉越发强烈，他感觉时间过得是那么慢，同时他又希望更慢些，最好永远不要到达目的地。对于这个要照顾自己的男人，哈利一无所知，他只记得小天狼星躺在病床上有气无力地说他已经安排好后路，他的外甥会接班来陪自己长大。

哈利感觉自己的脖子僵了，他就像机器人一样一顿一顿地转过头悄悄瞄了车前的镜子一眼，忽然对上了一双灰眼睛，德拉科也在偷看他，哈利的脸立马红了起来，他又将脸别开，看向真皮座垫，上面爬满了密密麻麻的纹路，就像他现在的心情一样乱七八糟的。小天狼星告诉他德拉科是个有些冷漠、不近人情的人，他简直无法想象自己以后的生活。新的家是什么样的呢？一路上充满了紧张与期待。

跑车稳稳当当地停在了草坪前，德拉科这才说：“到家了，下车。”哈利站在豪华奢侈的大房子前，肚子就像被火烧了一样，心跳得十分厉害，他吞了吞口水，任由德拉科把自己带进去。里面十分宽阔，比他之前的任何一个住处大得多，他手足无措地关上门站在门口，一脸迷茫地看着德拉科。

“跟我来。”德拉科站在楼梯处让他跟上，哈利慢慢地挪了过去。

不能这个，不能那个，德拉科边带着他参观边给他立规矩，哈利感觉自己头都大了，这家里的规矩可真多，小天狼星对他可从来不这么苛刻。他小心翼翼地看着德拉科，现在过的是寄人篱下的生活，无论怎么样都得听别人的。

“那是你的房间，以后你住在那儿。”一路拐了几个弯他们终于停下，德拉科指着一扇门对哈利说。他咳嗽了几声有些不自然地说：“里面的东西是我给你选的，整间屋子也是我给你设计的，希望你能喜欢。”哈利发现德拉科白净的脸庞竟然泛起了红晕。

华丽的钻石吊灯，金属架上摆满了各种枪支、轮船、汽车的模型和超级英雄的手办，一看就价值不菲。房间以蓝绿色为主基调，打开窗帘就可以看见下面的小花园，几只白孔雀不时抖着漂亮的羽毛走过。他轻轻地踢了一脚桌前的足球，确定德拉科下楼后一下子脱下鞋蹦上了床，哈利在柔软的床被间打滚，仿佛在棉花糖上一样，这种感觉真是太棒了。他一下子忘记了初来乍到的紧张，这会儿开始憧憬自己的新生活。

他似乎很不错，哈利暗暗想到。

雨打在玻璃上发出噼里啪啦的声音，院子里的树被大风使劲地摇晃着，德拉科将窗户关上，飘动的纱帘才停下来。一道闪电划破雨夜，接着是沉闷的雷声，他看着窗外被风雨打击的一切，眸色微深。他关灯上了床，盖上一条薄被。

德拉科躺在床上怎么也睡不着，他平躺着，又侧过身，然后换了个极其不舒服的姿势，一阵翻来覆去后最终放弃了挣扎。手扶着额头，往右偏了偏身子，德拉科的脸正对窗口，闪电照亮了卧室。

去年也是这么这么大的雨，这么响的雷。那天德拉科在酒吧里接到了警方的通知，卢修斯和纳西莎出了车祸，卢修斯当场死亡，纳西莎也在送往医院的途中没有挺过去。得知噩耗后德拉科立马摔下手中的半杯酒冲进大雨急匆匆地赶去，大概闯了四五个红灯他才来到停尸房，他的父母静静地躺在床上。两张床中间，德拉科跪坐着痛哭了一整夜。

德拉科越想越难受，一闭上眼他就看到两具覆盖白布的遗体，白布勾勒出的身体轮廓是那么真实，他甚至看到了因撞击而断裂的骨头。他在一声惊雷响起前把被子拉过头顶躲在里面，很快又因为缺氧钻出来大口大口地呼吸，全身上下早已被冷汗浸透。德拉科气喘吁吁地坐起来，他看到镜子里的自己一副狼狈不堪的模样，就像一个吃奶的孩子躲在妈妈的怀里一样懦弱又可笑。

正当德拉科在床上和那可怜的丝绸被子搏斗时，门被敲响了。毫无预备的德拉科受到了惊吓，他镇定下来起身打开门，是哈利。他已经来到这里快两个月了，一开始家里多了个人德拉科还不习惯，他无法接受也不懂该怎么履行一个父亲的职责，好在哈利是个乖巧的男孩，在他面前百依百顺。两人大部分时间都是在沉默中度过，他实在不知道怎么与小孩相处。

哈利穿着嫩黄色的皮卡丘睡衣，他戴上了睡衣的帽子，上面还有两个可爱的耳朵，额前翘着几绺乌黑的碎发。他抱着一个小枕头，紧盯着德拉科的绿眼睛闪闪亮亮的。

“怎么了？”德拉科十分不满地问道。

“今天晚上打雷……”

“所以呢？”

黑夜中哈利的脸红了起来，不过幸好德拉科看不到。他小声的地说：“我害怕。能不能，能不能……”

“你想让我陪你？”德拉科抱着胳膊靠在门框上似笑非笑。

哈利感觉自己的耳根子红透了，他不好意思地点了下头，说：“嗯。”

“那我来告诉你。不能。”

德拉科面无表情地关上门。

哈利站在原地，他回头瞅了眼黑漆漆的走廊，握着拳头一小步一小步地走回自己的卧室。哈利的房间离这里是那么遥远，他后悔来找德拉科了，德拉科是一个那么冷漠的人，这么长时间，他都在费尽心思地讨好德拉科，他却不能多看自己一眼。

正当哈利在心里埋怨德拉科时，一记霹雳震碎了哈利的思绪，他吓得撒起腿就跑，好像身后有洪水猛兽在追赶一样。哈利害怕极了，他以前纯粹是出于好奇经常和小天狼星一起看恐怖片，电影里的鬼都是在这种情况下忽然飘出来的，他默念着我不怕我不怕我不怕，一个不注意，崴到了脚，噗通一声直接倒在地上。

恐惧，委屈爬上了哈利的心头，他没有爬起来，反而坐在地毯上抽抽搭搭地哭，他想起了他的教父，那个为他遮风挡雨，不顾形象逗他开心的男人，小天狼星从来不会让他受这个罪，他向来不拘小节，但对哈利极其耐心，哪像德拉科这样不近人情。

啪嗒一声，灯亮了，哈利被突如其来的亮光刺激得赶紧闭上了眼睛。是鬼吗？透过小小的缝隙，结果是德拉科。

德拉科走上前，弯下腰说：“摔倒了？大晚上乱跑什么。”

哈利嘴巴闭得紧紧的没有回答他，他利落地站起来背对着德拉科抹了把脸上的泪水。刚迈出几步走不动了——德拉科正揪着皮卡丘的一只耳朵。哈利回头不解地看着德拉科，经过这段时间的观察，德拉科的脾气应该十分差，不然他怎么天天摆着臭脸连话都不说在那里装哑巴？德拉科会训斥他吗，或者说直接打？他不明白他到底什么意思。

德拉科也不多做解释，竟就这么揪着哈利往回走，哈利胆战心惊的，等他反应过来，人已经在德拉科的卧室里了。德拉科把哈利怀里抱的小枕头和自己的大枕头放在一起，说：“今晚。跟我睡。”哈利一时间有些不知所措，又大声哭起来，德拉科拿出纸巾一脸嫌弃地说：“擦擦眼泪和鼻涕。”

德拉科躺下后哈利乖乖地躺在他旁边背对着他一动都不敢动。哈利的心砰砰地跳，他不敢转头看德拉科，甚至不敢喘气，怕自己的呼吸声太大惹得德拉科不高兴，手和脚不知道放在哪里才好。哈利一直绷着自己，保持着别扭的睡姿，等到平缓的鼾声传来后才慢慢松了口气，他以极其慢的速度翻过身，眨着眼睛仔细地观察德拉科，平时他都不敢直视他，现在可不一样。他闻着德拉科身上淡淡的薄荷味，比薄荷糖好闻多了，外面仍是电闪雷鸣，哈利却感到十分安心。

两个人盖着一床被子，中间不断有凉风灌进来，他悄悄靠近德拉科，小脚丫不小心碰到了一个软乎乎的东西，那是德拉科的腿，哈利紧张地抬头看了看，还好他没醒。哈利努力调动脸上的肌肉打了个十分费劲的哈欠，他瞥了一下钟表，已经快十二点了，赶紧睡吧，他甩去一些胡思乱想，眼皮耷拉着，随时都要睡着的样子。半睡半醒间，他的手无意识地攥住了德拉科的袖子。

“喂，德拉科，这些年怎么都不出来聚会了，别老盯着你宝贝儿子，我们几个可都盼着您老人家过来一起嗨皮好长时间了。”潘西在电话那头抱怨道。

德拉科在床上翻了个身有气无力地说：“我这里有事，走不开。”

“我信你个鬼，”布雷斯在一边嚷嚷，“你小子升级成爸爸后就转性了，哦不，是变性，全身上下闪耀着母爱光辉，约出来喝个酒都比登天还难。哈利现在也长大了，哪里需要你小时贴心照顾。”

德拉科无语了，这都几年了，大家还时不时这件事调侃他。那场车祸后公司里面乱成了一锅粥，老总裁意外去世，新总裁临危受命。年纪轻轻的德拉科根本不服人心，不少人对他的位子虎视眈眈，他只能硬着头皮挑起大梁，战战兢兢地做好每件事，生怕有人指责他不懂事、没有经验然后撵他下去。这些年来一直处理父亲留下的烂摊子，尤其是最近公司接连受到打击，德拉科更是忙得焦头烂额。

“我真的很忙，等过去这一阵，不把你喝到吐血不算完，”德拉科掏出体温计眯着眼看了看，烧还没有退下去。

“下次聚会把哈利带上，别老是藏着掖着的。我家大小姐一直盼着见他的。”

“别以为我不知你的心思。再说了他还小，不能去那种地方。”德拉科翻了个白眼。

“年轻人就是要多接触接触才能擦出爱情的火花嘛，我对哈利非常满意，不如定个娃娃亲，这样……”

“你敢把主意打到哈利身上？”

“哎，不是不是，这不是提意见的吗。”

“哼。”

“再说说你，我说你啊，还不赶紧给哈利找个妈，赶紧稳定下来。我这边有一个豪门家的小姐，她是我好闺蜜，人家年轻又漂亮，又是家里的独生女，和你特别搭。”

“抱歉，不感兴趣。”

“没事，我还有几个。你尽情挑。”

“你能不能不要像个老母鸡一样成天咯咯哒没完没了的？我对那些情事不感兴趣。”

“等等，”潘西的声调高了起来，“你该不会那方面不行，到现在还是老处男吧！”

“我前些年身边就没断过人！”德拉科的脸本来就因为发烧有些红，现在更是红扑扑的。

“那前些年？说明你现在是空窗期喽。我都答应朋友把她介绍给你了，人家不嫌弃你带着个儿子就不错了，你还挑三拣四。给我一个理由。”

“男人。我喜欢男人。”

电话那边瞬间安静下来，然后潘西扯着嗓子尖叫了起来：“我没听错吧，看不出来，你小子藏这么深！前段时间我还看见新闻上你跟海斯家的大小姐搂搂抱抱呢！不可能啊！”

德拉科轻笑了几声，说：“海斯小姐喜欢的人是一个画家，她是拿我迷惑她老爹的。我利用她稳定人心，巩固地位。各取所需而已。总之，我喜欢男人，明 白 了 吗？”

“我的天，德拉科，你居然是个gay。哎呦，这么多年了真是知人知面不知心，我跟你说，你……”

德拉科头都快炸了，立马丢下一句“再见”挂断了电话。他把手机扔到一边后关掉灯，缩到被子里。屋里黑漆漆的，厚厚的窗帘遮住了本就微弱的月光，德拉科睁大了眼睛努力地分辨着各种东西在绝对黑暗中的轮廓。

德拉科是个gay，这是个只有哈利知道的秘密。他为了追求刺激和很多人上过床，哈利来之后德拉科才意识到得收敛一点。

每当他把人带回家，面对哈利时，德拉科总感觉自己像被妻子当场捉奸的丈夫一样，有一种莫名其妙的羞耻的罪恶感。他向哈利解释这些床伴是自己的助理，他把他们带回家是为了处理公事。随着德拉科和哈利相处得越久，这种罪恶感也变得更加强烈，真是奇了怪了，好像他做了对不起哈利的事。

他玩性大，换人换得快，有一次哈利问他，你怎么天天换助理，德拉科看着哈利干净澄澈的眼睛，觉得自己罪大恶极。后来一个人不识好歹顶撞了哈利，德拉科勃然大怒，把那个人赶了出去，他虔诚地发誓以后不会再让哈利受半分委屈。从那以后德拉科和外面不三不四的人断了来往，所有的心思都花在了哈利身上。

德拉科的头昏昏沉沉的，几个月来他都没有休息好，现在积劳成疾病倒了。他就在德拉科刚刚睡着梦到自己被人拿着刀追赶时，一只微凉的手落在额头上，接着是一个怪怪的东西在他额头上乱蹭，努力睁开眼，正对上一双忽闪的绿眼睛。“你回来了。”德拉科小声说。

“你发烧了，德拉科。”哈利用额头抵了抵德拉科的，最后确定地说。

“我认为你能看出来。”他的声音有气无力。

哈利给德拉科掖好被子后起身坐在他床边，他仔细询问德拉科感觉怎么样，然后找来一些药，端着水杯对他威逼利诱。

“太苦，我不吃。”果然德拉科皱着眉头拒绝了哈利。

“你总是这样硬抗，自己的身体不好好珍惜。”

“不要。”德拉科说着说着翻了个身背对哈利。

哈利叹了口气，他把手搭在德拉科的肩膀上说：“我这是为你好。”

“你可真是英国好儿子。别天天像老太婆一样叨叨个没完。赶紧去睡觉。”德拉科抖了抖天鹅绒被不耐烦地说。

“吃药。”

“不吃。”

“最后一遍。”

“不吃，睡一觉就好了，没必要小题大做。”

“行，那我去把你的宝贝钢琴给砸了。”哈利故意威胁他。这可不是说说的，两个人慢慢熟络起来，哈利越来越大胆，他和德拉科作对时故意放跑白孔雀，刮花豪车，半夜偷偷溜出去，无恶不作，这让德拉科十分头疼。再加上他对哈利的纵容与疼爱，基本上所有的事都顺着他，哈利在家里更是要风得风，要雨得雨，德拉科拿这个混世魔王一点招都没有。

德拉科果然立马伸出手，哈利把药递上，满意地注视着德拉科喝下药，他就知道德拉科会听话的。这么多年来哈利对德拉科的脾气了如指掌，不是他吹，就是德拉科掉一根头发他都知道有多长。哈利故意用哄小孩的语气说：“一定要喝光光哦。”

“少来恶心人……苦死了，有糖吗？”德拉科皱着眉头问。

“没有。”

他清楚地看到德拉科对自己翻了个大大的白眼再躺下。

哈利暗暗地诅咒德拉科不识好歹，问这世上哪还有这么好的养子？他可一直尽心尽力地照顾德拉科，家里两个男人，总得有一个“贤惠”的，就德拉科这样怎么能照顾好自己。

其实，德拉科也怪可怜的，这么大岁数了仍是孑然一人，生病了都没人知道。哈利脑海中不禁浮现出白发苍苍的德拉科独自拄着家传的手杖在院子里蹒跚走路的凄惨景象。哎呀，那可如何是好，哈利感觉自己快要笑出声来。

等一下。

他猛地想起来德拉科之前是有对象——严格来说是炮友的。那是在他很小很小的时候，反正那时的哈利就在马尔福庄园里住就对了。他一开始只是好奇为什么早上德拉科会和其他男人从卧室里出来，稍大一点后才哈利明白德拉科到底在做什么，不知道为什么，哈利心里怪怪的。

来到这里后，哈利怕德拉科嫌他麻烦，把他送回姨妈家里，为了留下，他一直以来都在努力地引起德拉科的注意，他变得乖巧，开始吃最讨厌的胡萝卜，严格遵守死板的家规，这一切想让德拉科喜欢自己。可德拉科呢，表面上关心他的学习和生活，满足他一切需求，一副慈父的样子，结果转头就和别的男人恩恩爱爱，丝毫不顾他的感受。珍藏的宝贝还没等他捧在手心欣赏，结果宝贝自己溜走了。这种在哈利眼里十分恶劣的行为就是一种赤裸裸的背叛和抛弃，德拉科无异于欺骗感情的渣男，不，这比那更严重。

哈利经过他的房间时会听到一些令人脸红心跳的声音，他总是忍不住想里面进行到哪一步了，德拉科正在拥抱，正在亲吻，正在骑在那个人身上……哈利总是无法控制住自己的脑子里上演的小电影。

后来哈利略施小计，自导自演了一场戏才将人赶走，自此打消了德拉科找男人的念头，一人独宠。

那真是一场轰轰烈烈的革命，想到曾经的辉煌战绩，哈利不禁感叹自己多么优秀，他再次把德拉科的棉被往上拉了拉并掖紧。他对德拉科千叮咛万嘱咐，得到德拉科的保证后，哈利才放心。

“有时候我真的觉得我们的身份应该换一下，”哈利小声埋怨，“都是我在照顾你。”

德拉科说：“是谁在你被人欺负的时候给你撑腰的？是谁出差回来，觉都不睡还要给你做饭的？是谁在公司里开会开到一半就被喊到学校里因为你闯祸挨批的？”

“你可真是个大好人，德拉科。”哈利脸上堆满笑浮夸地说。

他俯下身在德拉科光洁的额头上啄了一下。德拉科睁开眼仿佛被野兽咬了一样惊恐地问他：“你干什么？”

“一个晚安吻啦，照顾不听话的小朋友用的，”哈利向他眨眨眼，“我去睡觉喽，晚安。”哈利走到门口，回头看着床上那个别扭的大龄儿童，只有在这种时候德拉科才露出孩子气，这么大人了还得让后辈去哄。要是让德拉科的朋友知道平时高冷的德拉科最怕打针吃药，恐怕他这辈子都抬不起头了。

“晚安。”德拉科哼哼唧唧地拽了把被子。

“这是什么东西？”德拉科一脸阴沉地攥着哈利的手机，灰色的眼睛跳动着怒火。

哈利挠挠头说：“哦，她们这是在表白啊。”

“你在跟别人谈恋爱？”德拉科的语气听上去和平时没有区别，但哈利还是敏锐地识别出最后略微上扬的音调。

“没有，是那些人发给我的，我能怎么办。”

“删了。”德拉科平静地说。

“又不是给你的，凭什么？”

“你很享受，嗯？”

“没有没有，我只是……”

“行了，”德拉科细长的手指划了几下，毫不犹豫地选择了删除，“把他们都删了。以后这种垃圾信息都必须被消灭干净。”

“切，你管我。”哈利小声嘟囔。

“不准质疑我，”德拉科又在后面补了一句，“记住，坚决删除、消灭。”

表白，恋爱，表白，恋爱……德拉科觉得胸口有些闷，可能是水放多了。他现在正躺在浴缸里仰头数流纹天花板拼接处的缝隙，却怎么也集中不住注意力。

对德拉科来说，养个小孩和养个宠物没有什么区别，无非是吃饱穿暖的事，他收养哈利的初心别无其他，就是为了钱。但一切事情都在岁月的推移中变了质。

看到一个人慢慢长大，说毫无感情那是假的，每天下班只要看到哈利还留着一盏灯给自己，德拉科就的心就被填得满满的。当哈利看到德拉科后扑到他的怀里，眼睛闪亮亮地看着他时，当哈利神采飞扬地和他分享在学校里的趣事时，当哈利奔跑在绿茵场上不经意间发现观众席的他就咧着嘴笑时，德拉科无比满足，最简单的幸福不过如此。

可是哈利总归要离开他的，德拉科想到这不禁黯然神伤，他抬起胳膊撩起一串水花，波纹慢慢荡漾开来。哈利会娶一个漂亮的妻子，生一堆小波特，哈利会有一个新的家，可能离这里很远，他们得很长时间才能见上一面。到那时候哈利就不需要他，更不会再围着他转了，而他就会再次回到原点，变成形单影只的一个人。德拉科心里酸酸的。

没办法，他会离开他的。

泡澡的时间太长了，他的指腹已经变得皱皱巴巴的，身上有些不舒服。德拉科站起来，大长腿从水中拔出，随手拽起一旁的浴巾匆匆把自己擦干净，他整晚都不在状态，竟连换洗衣物都忘了拿，于是只好就这么赤裸着出去。

德拉科还没走几步，卧室的门开了。哈利站在门口，因为现在是夏天十分热，所以他的扣子全部开着，露出小麦色的皮肤，睡衣也只是随便披着，看上去有些不雅观，但这和光溜溜的德拉科比起来算不上什么。两个人就在这么尴尬的场景下面对面站着，空气一下凝固了。别说掉根针，就是一粒灰尘落下的声音都能听见。两个人都愣住了，谁都不敢动。

“哇哦，又长又粗，德拉科你真是深藏不露！”几秒钟后，哈利首先开口，并吹了一个轻快的口哨，似乎是为了打破僵局活跃气氛。很显然，他失败了。

德拉科下意识地顺着哈利，低下头看到了不可描述之处，猛地抬起头恼羞成怒地瞪着他，手忙脚乱地把浴巾围在腰上。

“呃……我这是在夸你的，表示一下由衷的赞叹，没别的意思。哎哎哎，你别推我啊。”哈利不解释还好，一解释德拉科就直接上手把他推了出去。

推搡间，哈利嘟囔着：“夸你还不行啊。”

“滚！”

关上门，德拉科才松了口气，不，危机并没有解除，低头看到前端竟然可笑地慢慢翘挺着，德拉科羞愤无比，躺在床上怎么都无法平静。刚刚发生的事给他带来巨大的冲击，他分不清是哈利灼热的目光还是哈利轻浮的话语该死地挑起了他的热情，德拉科两条腿难耐地曲着侧躺在床上，只是轻轻地挺动着腰，但这远远不够。

这是怎么了？德拉科搞不明白为什么自己会有这么大的反应，仅是被一个毛头小子看了几眼，调戏几句就成这个样子，难道自己是个暴露狂？不，绝对是因为他太长时间没和别人做了。

无意识地把手伸到下面，轻轻地逗弄着，手指滑过表面，德拉科舒服地喊出来。德拉科本以为这只是一次普通不过的生理反应，就像他早上有时会因为这种原因早醒一样，稍微哄一下，放松后一切就会恢复正常，但小德拉科偏偏精神抖擞的越发挺立，一点都不安分。

又长又粗，又长又粗，又长又粗……

哈利的话真是又脏又黄又撩人。

变声期的嗓音带着青涩的性感，充满诱惑，不断回荡在他耳边，再加上那声轻浮的口哨，德拉科脑子乱成一团浆糊。想到哈利大方开着的睡衣，他腿间的东西剧烈地跳动了一下用力地撑着刚换上的内裤，那里涨得痛到极点，德拉科再也忍不住了，这样下去迟早会憋坏。

他迅速掀开被子，鞋都没穿直接奔向浴室，把手伸向了下面纵情套弄，不时咒骂着：“操你，哈利•波特，混蛋，蠢货。操你。”

另一边，哈利也没有睡着。

刚才说的不对吗？哈利一边游戏一边想，百思不得其解，显然他还不明白事态的严重性。

他操纵着游戏里的跑车一路穿过丛林开到海边，疯狂地飙速，满脑子都是德拉科美好的肉体。德拉科虽然上了年纪——三十多岁，但身材保养得好，什么人鱼线啊腹肌的，应有尽有，全身上下没有一块多余的赘肉。他们经常去旅游，但德拉科的皮肤依然十分白，脸和肚皮是一个颜色，同样的白皙，比那些化妆的女人都白亮几分。他全身上下散发着成熟男人的特有的气质，那是一种常年累月沉淀下来的魅力，尤其是某个部位，威风得很，哈利不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。

他喜欢德拉科，男人之间上床的喜欢。

他青春期的第一个性幻想对象，也是唯一一个，是德拉科，他的养父。哈利仍然记得自己的第一个春梦，他和德拉科在阳台上接吻，外面的闪耀的烟花照亮彼此，他们吻得密不可分，腰腹紧紧地贴在一起，连下面凸起的触感都那么真实。两人来到床上，脱光了身上所有的衣物，就在关键时刻，真的就只差一步就要做起来，煞风景的德拉科竟然在这种时候把他给拍醒了，他黑着脸，手里拿着闹钟指着时针问哈利是不是睡傻了。哈利本来就刚睡醒，迷迷糊糊间分不清梦境和现实，一睁眼看到德拉科差点拽着他的脖子亲上去。

啧啧，看到就是赚了，哈利感觉自己飘飘的，攥着手柄一顿狂按。

不过，他还真是小气，不就是看一眼吗，至于生气吗？大不了以后自己给他看呗，都是男人，怕什么。

哈利在默默吐槽着德拉科，一个不小心车子开到了海里。艹，他把手柄甩在一边上了床。

喜欢上了自己的养父怎么办，哈利枕着胳膊发呆，这比他遇到的任何一道数学题都要困难，爱爱情没有公式，没有逻辑，更没有明确的答案。他不敢去表达自己的心意，在德拉科眼里他永远只是一个随手捡来的养子，德拉科注重名声和节操，喜欢哈利的可能性都是负的。他明知道他们毫无可能却硬要做不切实际的梦，明知道这场畸形的暗恋注定失败仍义无反顾地越陷越深。哈利用力地翻了个身，床发出来吱嘎吱嘎的响声，夜晚是那么安静。

哈利叹了口气，如果德拉科知道他的心思，他连待在德拉科身边的机会都没有了，后果不堪设想。算了，还是赶紧睡觉吧，现实的德拉科是不可能了，还是找梦里的那个吧，哈利满怀希望地闭上眼睛，希望今晚的梦和往常一样充实而火辣。

第二天早上哈利早早地起了床，没想到德拉科比他还早，他正坐在餐桌前拿着一份报纸皱着眉头给别人打电话，双方似乎发生了争执，连他说话的声音都大了好几倍。德拉科听到了哈利的脚步声，抬起头问他：“今天怎么起得这么早，我把你吵醒了？”

“没有，早睡早起身体好。”。

大概五分钟左右，德拉科才挂掉电话。

哈利问：“出什么事了吗？”

“没什么。”

“好吧，我也帮不上什么忙，”哈利搅拌着牛奶，“今天下午有空吗？”他托着下巴看向德拉科，发现他黑眼圈有点重，显然是昨天晚上没睡好。

“都已经安排好了，我要去处理一些麻烦。有事？”

“没什么，一场球赛，你没空的话就别去了。”哈利的语气充满着失落，他不想德拉科缺席他的最后一场比赛，但又不能干扰德拉科的正常工作。

“怎么不早告诉我？”

“昨天晚上不是去告诉你了吗，然后我就被赶出来了。”哈利委屈巴巴的，仿佛被看光的是他自己。

德拉科不自然地把目光移到盘子里的培根上。

空气再次被冻住了，就像昨晚。

“好好踢，多进几个球。”德拉科平静地说。

“嗯。”哈利把盘中的南瓜派用勺子压得扁扁的。两个人就在沉默中完成了剩下的早餐。

最后德拉科还是去了哈利的足球比赛，当哈利上场前捕捉观众席最前面德拉科时，他差点激动地跳起来，本来懒懒散散的，一下子变得倍精神。

德拉科显然是从重要场合赶来的，黑色的西装三件套，天蓝色的胸针在阳光的反射下十分亮眼，浅金色头发一丝不苟地梳在后面。他可真好看，就像误入嘈杂街市的贵公子一样。他依然保持着处世不惊的淡定，热闹的气氛并没有触动他，他的目光紧紧地盯着绿茵场上的少年。

二人隔着一个宽阔的球场进行眼神交流，哈利读出了对方的鼓舞。他感觉浑身的热血都在沸腾，围着操场跑个一百圈都不是问题。

哨声响起，比赛开始了。哈利感觉到德拉科的视线黏在自己身上，踢得更加卖力，在一番激烈的争斗中，他和队友包抄夹击，一次又一次铲走了别人脚下的球，观众席上爆发出一阵阵呐喊，哈利忍不住去想那中间会不会夹杂着德拉科的一句加油。哈利疯狂地从这边跑到那边，用头将足球顶进了网，裁判吹响了哨子，上半场到此结束。哈利所在队伍的得分遥遥领先，他们在下半场一鼓作气拿下了最终的奖杯。

哈利拿着奖杯奔跑着扑向观众席，德拉科张开手臂踉跄了一下，一把把他抱在怀里。

“怎么样，我棒不棒？”哈利仰着头看向德拉科，像渴望糖果的小孩一样撒娇。

“还可以吧。”德拉科掩饰不了语气中的兴奋和夸赞。

哈利蹭了蹭他的脖子问：“只是可以吗？”他身上的汗水渗入德拉科昂贵的西装，留下一片渍迹。

“别闹，这么大了还撒娇，”德拉科嫌弃的语气流露出藏不住的宠溺，“你身上都是汗，还有一股酸味。”他有洁癖，一点脏东西都受不了，但他没有推开哈利。

“我就问你，我棒不棒？”

“非常棒，很厉害。不愧是我一手带大的，”德拉科温摸了摸哈利微微红肿额头，“疼不疼，那么拼命干什么。”

“最后一场比赛，认真一点。”哈利对德拉科眨眨眼。两人迎着微风和掌声有说有笑地离开了。

微风习习的夜晚，月光铺在地上，澄澈而透明。五颜六色的花形成一个环状包绕着整个花园，空气中弥漫着混合着花和土的气息有一种说不出的美好，躲在泥土里和绿叶间的昆虫打破了静谧，吟唱着夏夜的欢歌。德拉科和哈利踩在鹅卵石路上，漫不经心地走着，凹凸不平的触感给散步增添了几分乐趣。

德拉科问哈利：“几点了？”

“还差两个小时呢。”

“再过两个小时你就过生日了。”

“我知道。”哈利心不在焉地回答。

“真快啊，过了今晚，你就21岁了。”好像有一座山压在德拉科的胸口，狠狠地遏制住他的心跳，他尽量让自己的语气轻松些。

德拉科和小天狼星签下的协议里规定他必须把哈利照顾到21才算完成使命。21岁，只要他把哈利照顾到21岁，布莱克家族的一切尽归马尔福所有。

他们以前的一次吵架中哈利搬出这件事声称要离开这个靠着利益组成的家，哈利拖着行李箱，夕阳下的身影被拉得很长。德拉科不知道哈利从哪里得到的信息，但他不想让哈利认为他们十几年的情分是利益的产物，明明他对他也付出了真心，而且德拉科还把自己给搭进去了。虽然德拉科也在气头上，但当他意识到哈利是真的要离开自己的时候，他还是慌了，就好像哈利带走了他的全世界，所有东西都被掏空了。他近乎是低声下气地恳求哈利不要走，费了好大的劲才把哈利劝回来。

德拉科知道哈利长大了，他不能把他困在自己身边，困在这个带着高墙的囚笼。哈利的未来是崭新而泛着光的，而不是陪他留在这里一直到进入坟墓。

他恐惧哈利的成长，怕他翅膀硬了后就飞得越来越远直到最后忘了等着哈利回家的他。德拉科至今还保存着哈利小时候的衣服和玩具，好像这样时间就会停下，他还是那个是跟在自己屁股后面的小男孩。

德拉科在用占有欲筑起一座名为自私的围城把哈利放在里面的同时也给自己套上了枷锁。

那是爱的枷锁，是他对哈利的爱。细水流长中，哈利一点一点地占据了德拉科的心。当德拉科发现自己对哈利心思后，一切早就脱了轨，回不去了。他痛恨自己对哈利产生这样的感情，痛恨他们这种尴尬的身份，痛恨他对哈利抑制不住的渴望。他为对哈利产生的生理反应而感到羞耻。

时间啊，太快了，哈利如今已经是一个英俊的青年了。德拉科用余光扫视哈利，他们第一次见面时哈利才到德拉科的腰，现在两个人的身高相差无几。

两个人绕着花园走了大概两三圈后，哈利缠着德拉科陪他喝个通宵，说是为了庆祝自己的生日必须要彻夜狂欢。德拉科没有像往常一样拒绝他。

他取出柜中的葡萄酒，将暗红的液体倾倒在高脚杯里，递给了哈利。

哈利抱怨道：“这也太少了吧。”

“你酒量差，酒品更差，少喝点。”德拉科笑着说。他可没忘记以前哈利喝完酒后吵着要去拯救外星人的事，最后还是他开车带着哈利兜了一整晚风哈利才在安全带下困得睡着。

“你把我管得太严了，真的，德拉科。我现在是个成年人，成年人你知道吗。”哈利为了证明自己，端起酒一饮而尽，他高抬起酒杯让德拉科给续上。

几杯酒下肚，哈利就有些醉，他嘟嘟囔囔的没完没了，口齿不清地和德拉科进行不在一个频道的对话，德拉科怀疑哈利自己都不知道在说些什么。他只是点点头敷衍哈利，顺着他的意思来。从哈利小时候丢的汽车模型到他昨天去了哪条街、买了什么东西，从糖果店的老板娘聊到路边对着电线杆撒尿的那条拉布拉多犬，哈利的话匣子一旦打开就关不上了。

“德拉科，”哈利大着舌头说，“你是个……大坏蛋。”

德拉科顿住了，问：“为什么？”

“你不喜欢我。”哈利听起来快要哭了，因为酒精泛起的红色从脸颊一直蔓延到脖子。

“我怎么不喜欢你呢？”德拉科不知道哈利从哪里得出的这个结论。

“可是你从来……都没说过喜欢我，你都……不说出来。”

“我喜欢你。”德拉科认真地说。

“敷衍。”

“我喜欢你。”

“再说一次。”哈利无理取闹地要求。

“我真的很喜欢你。”德拉科苦涩地笑了，他也只能在这种情况下敢说真话。如果可以，他愿意说成千上万句喜欢，变着花样对哈利说情话，可惜哈利不会知道的。

“我就知道，我也……喜欢……”德拉科的心提起来了，哈利在说什么，他也喜欢他吗？

“我也喜欢我自己，嘿嘿……”

德拉科一下泄了气，他不应该抱有期望的。他失望地弹了下酒杯。哈利怎么可能喜欢他呢？他们年龄上就差那么多，更别说恶心的父子关系。

哈利一头栽在桌子上，他摸着自己的脸疑惑地问：“德拉科，德拉科。这个桌子……怎么老是晃啊？”

“你喝醉了。”

“哪有……这里只有一个酒杯……就一杯。”

“你应该看看自己喝了几瓶。”德拉科忍俊不禁。

“没醉，没醉。”哈利挣扎着站起来，椅子与地板摩擦发出来刺耳的声音，德拉科听得全身上下的汗毛都竖起来了。

哈利摇摇晃晃地朝酒柜走去，刀叉被他的衣服扫在地上，酱汁沾在白衬衫上晕开。他的黑发凌乱又不失性感，一双漂亮的绿眼睛略微迷离，好像对不准焦距，在看向德拉科时溢出满满的笑意。他的两颊像晚霞一样红，胸前的扣子开了两个，正好露出精致的锁骨和无限美好风光，贴身的牛仔裤突显他浑实圆润的屁股。

老天，德拉科感觉自己的喉咙被扼住了，哈利真是太辣了，无名的火在德拉科心里旺盛地燃烧着。

“你看，我还能……还能继续喝……”哈利把一盆千佛手捧在手心，嘴里说着，“这酒怎么这么沉？”

德拉科起身走到哈利身边解救了无辜的多肉植物，哈利顺势把全部的重量都压在德拉科身上，他把头搭在德拉科肩膀上说：“你说得对，我……可能，可能醉了。”

“哈利，”德拉科说，“这么晚了，你得去睡觉。”

“我不，”哈利挣脱了他的束缚，“你答应过的，答应今天陪我到天亮的！”

“乖，我们明天再说，先去上床睡觉。”德拉科耐心地哄他。

“那我要你和我一起睡。”

“为什么？”

“因为我喝醉了，”哈利手舞足蹈地说，“我喝醉了晚上会有危险。有坏人的。”他的眉毛扬到了天际，满脸兴奋。

德拉科无奈极了，只能先答应下来。哈利腿软得走不动，他搀着哈利一路跌跌撞撞地把他送回房间。德拉科把哈利搭在他肩上的胳膊拿下来，把他轻轻放倒在床上，但哈利就是不让他走。

“一起睡啊。”哈利拽着德拉科的胳膊死活不松手，德拉科坐在床边无奈极了。

“别闹，哈利，你别……”哈利的脚在胡乱踢蹬时擦过德拉科的大腿，他胯下一紧，那里在德拉科的注视下慢慢鼓了起来。德拉科顿时想骂娘，还好是在哈利神志不清的时候，要是让哈利看到了，指不定会说他是变态。

“你喜欢我吗？”哈利醉得烂成一摊泥巴，但他硬是撑着身子趴在德拉科耳边说。带有酒香的呼吸是温热的，直接扑在德拉科的皮肤上，他的耳根子立马烧起来，红了一片。

“喜欢。”德拉科颤颤巍巍地说。

“那你怎么不和我一起睡，”哈利嘟着嘴，“我让你睡还不行吗！”

仿佛有一百束烟花在德拉科头脑里炸开了一样，德拉科愣住了，他的大脑一下子无法理解那句话的意思，德拉科只感觉一股又一股热气喷到他的耳朵里，全然不知道哈利在说些什么。

“你发什么……呆啊，要不我不让你睡……你，你来睡我！”哈利拉扯着德拉科的衣领，德拉科精心整理的绿银相间的领带立马被拽得松松垮垮的。

德拉科慌了，彻底慌了，他心里已经掀起万丈狂澜，浪潮般的恐慌几乎把他思考的能力冲击得干干净净。哈利是看穿了他的心思故意试探他，还是这只是一个孩子对长辈开的小小的玩笑？德拉科发昏的头脑一时得不出答案。他试图理解哈利的话语但根本没有用，因为哈利正努力去解开他的皮带，即使隔着很多东西他也能感受到哈利的温度，那是滚烫的。

“德拉科，你看……你都有反应了。”哈利笑着用手指戳了一下凸起，德拉科全身的血液立马汇集在一处，他喉结滚动，不敢发出声也不敢动。德拉科从来没有遇到过这种尴尬的境地，他恨不得缩到地板缝里顺着空隙跑到地下再也不出来。但他不得不承认与此同时他很享受，享受哈利对他的身体所做的一切。脑子告诉他要推开哈利，身体却命令他把哈利按在床上狠狠地干一顿。

哈利似乎是抓住了这一点，他更加大胆地隔着西裤胡乱摸索。

“哈利别闹，别忘了我们的关系，我是你的长辈，你就是这样……”对你的长辈的？德拉科的声音走了调，他没有说完话，因为哈利亲了上来。

湿湿的，软软的，热热的，香香的，这就是德拉科的全部感受。他下意识地想推开哈利，但哈利紧紧地揽着他的脖子，粗鲁地吮吸他的嘴唇，不断用最原始的方式尝试着突破他的防线。面对德拉科的无动于衷甚至是拒绝，哈利更加卖力地挑逗德拉科，轻轻咬住了德拉科的下唇，牙齿小心地在薄薄的唇瓣上来回摩擦。

德拉科就像被电击中了一样头皮发麻，他暂时把伦理道德抛到脑后，不，他把脑子抛到了外太空，德拉科最终投降了，他俯下身来，这样哈利就被他压在床上。德拉科双手撑在哈利身边，他仔细地感受着哈利的亲吻，引诱他一步步深入。他们用力地亲吻，暧昧的接吻声在寂静的夜晚被放大无数倍。德拉科闭上眼，仿佛这样上帝就看不见他做的疯狂的事，仿佛这样亲吻的不是他的养子而是他的爱人。

他太贪婪了。

原谅我吧，德拉科边回应哈利的热情边想，原谅我只能欺负一个喝醉酒的小男孩，原谅我不该动的情。

德拉科自己也醉了，醉在哈利身上醒不来了。

就在他们难舍难分时，一串悦耳的铃声忽然响起，打破了所以暧昧，他如梦初醒般立马起身掏手机，刚拿出来还没看清上面的名字，哈利就一把夺过来挂掉了，他躺在床上渴望地用眼神向德拉科发出邀请。

哈利的嘴唇红肿着，他衬衣也被德拉科亲手脱掉，两人的皮带在地上缠在一起。

天哪，他都做了什么！他和哈利竟然做这种事！德拉科懊恼不已，尽管他很喜欢刚才的热吻。

他扣着扣子思考怎么才能解释这个操蛋的吻，咳嗽了几声说：“嗯……那个，我也喝醉了。这不该发生的，哈利，忘了吧，你在做梦呢。”

“你休想骗我！”哈利怒吼，“明明你也会对我有反应，明明你喜欢我！”

“可是，我们是父子啊，哈利。”德拉科痛苦地闭上眼。他们是父子，这是对两个男人来说最安全的关系。

“什么狗屁父子，我们又没有什么血缘关系！”

“我不能，我不能的。哈利，你知道，我不会这样的。”德拉科自己可以接受世人的眼光和辱骂，但是哈利不能，他不想让哈利被别人指指点点，他不能毁了哈利。德拉科别过脸不忍心去看哈利的眼睛，颤抖地说：“哈利，你只是喝醉了有些糊涂，等你睡醒了所有事情还和以前一样。”

即使到现在，他仍不相信哈利真的爱他，只是把这当成酒后的疯言疯语。

“我不在乎！”哈利狠得牙痒痒，看向德拉科的目光仿佛要把他给吃了，“德拉科，我不在乎。只要能给你在一起，就是坐牢我也愿意！”

哈利的肺快被气炸了，虽然他酒喝多了，但他没有醉，只是有点兴奋想多说话。好不容易喝了几两小酒给自己助兴鼓气，装装傻趁机表白，顺便把德拉科给睡了，没想到德拉科竟然这么难磨，他是圣人吗，都硬成那样了还憋着给他讲大道理。哈利绿眼睛跳动的怒火直接对向德拉科，他原本以为自己暗示已经够了，结果德拉科根本不领情。

“你说话啊，”哈利的声音染上了哭腔，在酒精的作用下他控制不了自己的情绪，他抱着膝盖把脸藏起来说，“我他妈都这么贱了求着你上我，我都这样了，这么不要脸地让你操我……”

德拉科僵硬的手放在哈利的黑发间似乎是想要安慰他，哈利感觉那柔软的手只是一块硬邦邦的木头，不断地敲打他的脑袋惩罚他对德拉科的非分之想。

“哈利，你一定是弄错了，你只不过是过于依恋我，这不是爱情……”

“闭嘴！”哈利愤怒地抬起头，“德拉科，你根本不知道我到底有多喜欢你，有多爱你！我他妈踢足球是因为你，因为你在收养我的时候为我准备了一个足球，这是你送给我的第一个玩具，我以为你希望我能是个好的足球运动员，所以这么多年我春夏秋冬都跑在球场上，就是为了你能多看我一眼！”

德拉科犹豫地张了张嘴：“我……”

“还有。你以前和那么多人上过床，我都知道。你觉得那个最后被你赶走的那个比利真的敢欺负我吗？他是被我陷害的，我不想你和别的男人在一起！你是我一个人的！”

“哈利。”

“你不知道，什么都不知道。德拉科你妈的就是一个傻逼，而我爱上你，比你更傻逼！”哈利的眼神充满绝望和凄凉，“16岁啊，我16岁，甚至更早就暗恋你了！这些你都不知道……”

“我知道，”德拉科小声地说，“我知道。有一次你做那种梦的时候叫了我的名字。”

哈利瞪大了眼睛在回忆到底有哪次露出马脚。

“哈利，你先别激动。我一直在骗自己，哈利，我不敢确定我们俩到底该怎么才能……我不能给了你希望又害了你。我一直不敢往那方面想。我们不可能的。”德拉科痛苦地说。他忘不了那次哈利用一种极其色情的声音喊出一声转了几百个调的“德拉科”，他第一次知道原来自己的名字还可以这么好听。就是这个经历让他终于走出困扰自己很长时间的疑惑，弄懂了自己对哈利的真正感情。

“德拉科，”哈利严肃地说，“你看着我。”

德拉科好像顶着一块千斤重的大石头一样费劲地看着哈利。

“你爱我吗？”

德拉科苦涩地笑了，他说：“我爱你。”

哈利趁德拉科没反应过来一把抱住他，他再次亲了上去。

“我爱你，你爱我，不是吗？”哈利在德拉科推开他之前说，“我们是两情相悦，没人会阻止我们。如果你真的害怕，我们可以搬到其他地方，想去哪就去哪，没有人认识我们。”

他们的嘴唇粘在一起，谁都没有动。

空气安静到窒息，哈利轻轻地说：“德拉科……”

当德拉科把哈利推倒时，哈利知道自己成功了。

德拉科就像一个刚开荤的小伙子一样扑倒哈利身上急切地亲吻他的额头，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴。哈利颤抖着去解德拉科的扣子，德拉科同时毫不掩饰地蹭着他。他的威风一下子全没了，现在倒有些害怕接下来发生的事情。

察觉到哈利的退缩，德拉科用低沉的嗓音问他：“SCARED POTTER？”

“YOU WISH！”哈利不服输地说，他继续埋头于那一排扣子，哈利暗暗地想以后不能让德拉科穿这种衬衫，太麻烦了。

经过哈利的努力后，德拉科终于不耐烦地摘下领带，脱掉衬衫，他褪下哈利的裤子，俯在哈利胸前亲吻着，酥酥麻麻的，在快感中哈利觉得自己全身上下痒得很。

“你好了吗？”哈利难受地问。

德拉科喘着粗气说：“等不及了？”他说话的时候嘴唇在哈利的皮肤上一张一合，令哈利嘶嘶地呼吸。

德拉科的手极具技巧地刺激着哈利，各种花样来了一遍，他握住哈利的分身把玩着，一阵轻拢慢捻抹复挑，哈利便在他的撩拨下很快释放了出来。

“有润滑油吗？”德拉科皱着眉仿佛遇到了大问题。

哈利指了指书桌说：“在第三个抽屉里，一直准备着呢。”

德拉科找到后挤出几滴液体涂在手上，哈利看着他勾人的动作不由得吞咽了一下。他跪在哈利腿间探进一根手指小心翼翼地开垦着，异样的感觉让哈利浑身颤栗，他不断收缩后穴，呼吸不稳地让德拉科把手拿出去。

“放轻松，放轻松。”德拉科放慢动作，覆到他身上亲吻他的唇。

第二根，第三根，那里被撑得越来越开，哈利扭着腰似乎要挣脱德拉科的束缚，觉察到哈利的不适，德拉科安慰他说：“别害怕，一会就好了。”他加快速度，手指在小穴进进出出，在摸到一个凸起处后，哈利呜咽地叫了出来，他在床上扭来扭去，额头渗出大片汗珠。

德拉科一脸坏笑地问他：“这里？”他大手一按，故意在那附近停留，哈利发出不满的声音嘤咛道：“深点，再深点。”德拉科又往后撤了一些，他搅动着，就是不肯进一步深入。

哈利一脸生气地瞪着他，脸红扑扑的，乱糟糟的头发现在顺服地贴在额头上，德拉科把他一绺碎发撩到耳后，笑着欣赏他欲求不满的样子，他漫不经心地整整皱巴巴的床单，手却一直不停地抽插着，咕叽咕叽的水声让哈利害羞地侧过脸把头埋在枕头里。

他的后面渐渐扩开了，一张一合地想要更多，但德拉科就是不肯多做，他玩弄着下面，沾满滑液的手指在里面不断穿梭。哈利忍不了了，抬起软绵绵的胳膊一把握住德拉科下面，那里早已硬得和石头一样，他咬牙切齿地说：“德拉科，你还做不做。”

德拉科好笑地把三根手指往里面使劲一捅，哈利顿时爽得说不出话了，他双手缠住德拉科的脖子大叫着让德拉科再来一遍。

撤出手指，德拉科单手扶着他的老二，在哈利不断出水的穴口轻轻拍打着，头部被滋润得闪着水光，粉嫩的小穴紧张地开合，极力想吞入那若即若离的硬物。德拉科用他的老二拍打哈利的老二的根部，拍打他的囊袋，拍打他的穴口，他故意在那里轻轻地顶，每次刚进去一点再退出来，哈利被他折磨得双手抓紧床单。

“啊，德拉科，”哈利把屁股抬高，他仰着脖子说，“快进来，我受不了了。”

啪的一声，德拉科在他的屁股上打了一巴掌，哈利收缩的频率更加快了，前端顶着德拉科的小腹泌出少量浊液，哈利扭着腰求德拉科。

“你是第一次，不能伤着你。”德拉科带着歉意舔舐着哈利的耳朵。  
“快点吧，我难受。”

德拉科对准穴口，小心翼翼地将头部送了进去，慢慢推入，他的老二在狭窄温热的甬道中一步步长驱直入，在整根没入时，两人都发出满足的呼声。他待在里面只是抱着哈利什么也没有做，以极慢的速度慢慢抽动，哈利疑惑地睁开眼看向他，若不是德拉科眼里闪着的情欲，还以为他睡着了。

“我怕弄疼你，”德拉科解释，“先适应一下。”他抽动着，哈利感觉德拉科现在就是老牛拉破车。

哈利说：“你是不是不行？要不让我来，我坐在上面。”说着他就要翻身想压住他。

德拉科死死地按住哈利，他用力一顶，哈利呻吟出声来。他使劲地抽插着，一次次擦过哈利的前列腺，哈利放声大叫，泪水在发红的眼眶中滑了出来。德拉科吻去他的泪水，加快了操弄的速度，哈利也不断随着他的动作摇晃着，他的腿缠在德拉科的腰上拼命和他贴近。

哈利唤着德拉科的名字，德拉科用沉闷有力的撞击回答他，房间里充满了淫荡的水声和肉体的碰撞声。最后一刻，德拉科全部退出发出响亮的啵的一声，他迅速冲进去，咬着哈利的肩膀尽情地射了出来。

就在哈利以为结束时，德拉科把他拉起来，他跪坐着，这样哈利一下瘫在他的怀里。德拉科一只手抱紧他，另一只手覆上哈利的老二，撸动三两下就让他硬了起来，同时他在后面进入哈利，他用力地顶撞，圈着哈利的手揉捏着他的乳首，哈利激动得说不出话，只是唔啊地发出破碎的音节。

哈利随着德拉科抖动着，以为自己已经到达天堂，他刚想好好喘口气，德拉科就一把攥住了他的老二。

“不行？”德拉科紧紧地攥住，在他耳边轻笑，“你刚刚说谁不行？”

哈利看不到德拉科的脸，德拉科说话时引起的振动作用到他的后背，他被下体的不适弄得直流泪。哈利向德拉科求饶，但德拉科就是不放过他，德拉科停下所有的动作，他的老二滑了出来抵着哈利的后面。

哈利苦苦哀求德拉科进去：“我错了，我错了。”德拉科的老二仍然硬挺，他一把捉住要往自己后面塞。

德拉科躲过去说：“别急，我得给你点教训。”他勒紧哈利的根部不让他射，哈利哭着说：“求你了，放开我，我快坏了。”他没想到德拉科平时那么禁欲，结果在床上这么会折腾人。

德拉科只是在他的臀缝间轻轻磨蹭，不说话。他的硬挺顶着哈利，头部的水把哈利的臀瓣染湿了，引起哈利的一阵不适。

“呜呜，爸爸，放了我吧。”哈利红着脸屈辱地说道。他的屁股被德拉科的老二狠狠地戳了一下。 起效了，他知德拉科会喜欢这个。

德拉科呼吸急促地说：“你刚刚说什么？”

“爸爸，放了……”

哈利还没说完，德拉科就把他放开，他让哈利跪趴在床上，德拉科声音变了调，他说：“屁股抬高点。”哈利高翘着颤抖的屁股，穴口流出德拉科留下的精液，一滴一滴地流在床上打湿了床单，洁白的床单迅速暗下去。

“再说一次，乖孩子。”德拉科跪着，他紧挨着哈利，头部卡在入口处。

“爸爸，快来操我。”

话音未落，德拉科猛地进去撞击了一下，哈利感觉自己肠子快被顶出来了。德拉科双手掐住哈利的腰，挺身输送自己的老二。哈利低着头，双手撑床，哭喊着射了出来。他们的囊袋一起一落，拍击出别样乐趣，后面的德拉科也低声吼着，一股微凉的液体喷射在肠壁，哈利砸吧了下嘴仿佛已经尝到了它的味道。他红着眼回头看向德拉科，德拉科退出来再次把哈利压在身下亲吻他的脖子。哈利一只手按着德拉科的脑袋，另一只手在他的后背抚摸，他浑身颤抖地享受高潮的快感。德拉科虔诚地亲吻哈利，一路向下亲吻着哈利被液体充满的微微隆起的小腹，哈利的脚趾踡着，他嘤咛了几声，双手圈住德拉科的金灿灿的脑袋让他紧贴着自己，他闭上眼睛仔细感受着身上的一片片湿濡。

结束之后，德拉科从后面拥着哈利睡熟了，哈利虽然十分疲惫，但他睡不着，他又兴奋又激动，在德拉科怀里翻了个身，这下两人面对面。他透过月光看着德拉科，他的浅金睫毛微微颤动，哈利满足地钻到德拉科怀里，感受着小时候一样香甜的薄荷味包，对哈利，这就足够了。

唉嘿嘿，哈利哧哧地笑着，终于睡到德拉科了。他伸手摸了摸德拉科满是青胡茬的下巴，戳他的脸颊，德拉科痒得直蹭枕头。

德拉科口齿不清地说着梦话，哈利凑近想听清楚，只听出了自己的名字，他偷偷亲了德拉科一口小声说了句：“晚安。”

“晚安。”

德拉科睡梦中回了他一句，把哈利抱得更紧。

哈利困得睁不开眼，他在想自己的生日礼物，去年是一辆车，今年会是什么？

德拉科搭在哈利腰间的手动了一下。

眯着眼睛看着德拉科，哈利想，或许他已经收到最好的礼物了。

小天狼星：我他妈让你照顾孩子，你照顾到床上去了？

德拉科：是孩子反杀了我！孩子先动的手！


End file.
